AS Val
The AS Val (Russian: Автомат Специальный Вал, ''Special Automatic Rifle "Shaft"), is a Soviet made assault rifle chambered for the 9x39mm cartridge with an integrated suppressor. Developed during the late 1980s by TsNIITochMash (Central Institute for Precision Building) it was later adopted in 1987 by the KGB and Soviet Army and later the Spetsnaz, FSB, MVD and parts of the Russian Ground Forces. Variants including the VSS Vintorez are also produced. Battlefield Play4Free The '''AS-Val' is a compact assault rifle in Battlefield Play4Free available for the Engineer class. It costs 12499 Funds to buy it forever, but if the player has reached rank 21, it will cost only 2499 funds forever. It features a fair amount of ammo, decent range, good damage and a very fast firing rate. This weapon excels at close range combat thanks to its extreme rate of fire and ease of control even when fired from the hip. Even as the damage starts to drop off drastically at longer ranges, the AS Val can still prove to be a huge threat due to its rate of fire and accuracy. Aside from the damage drop off, the only other major downside to this weapon is rate of which the ammunition is expelled. Weapon-ASVAL_en.jpg|Promotional poster from the official website.Battlefield Play4Free - NEW ENGINEER WEAPON - AS VAL - October 04, 2012 as_val_sights.png|The AS-VAL's iron sights. as_val_relo.png|Reloading the AS-VAL. Battlefield 3 The AS Val is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The AS Val with a Kobra attached is one of the starting weapons in Comrades along with the AKS-74u. One of the GRU characters, Kiril, also uses this weapon throughout the single player campaign. Multiplayer The AS Val is unlocked at Rank 45 as part of the all-kit weapons. It is classified as a PDW even though it is technically a compact assault rifle. The AS Val has very high recoil despite a low first shot multiplier. The lack of first shot recoil, high long range damage, high fire rate, and very good horizontal recoil characteristics make the AS VAL the most powerful long range PDW. It is competitive with assault rifles due to its very high damage output at range, and up close the high fire rate offsets the low damage, potentially allowing kill times comparable to average assault rifles and PDWs like the P90. It's worth noting that as the initial recoil multiplier of the AS Val is an unusual 0.5x; it can be especially advantageous for the AS Val to be fired semi-automatically at longer ranges. The weapon's very slow muzzle velocity becomes its ultimate shortcoming at range despite having the highest long range damage of all the PDWs. Despite being a suppressed assault rifle, the AS Val maintains a high degree of semi-automatic accuracy and a very flat trajectory but since the June 2012 patch, its full automatic accuracy was greatly diminished to remark its use in CQB and medium ranges over long distances and is a good choice for an all-purpose weapon in the PDW section. The AS Val can accept a wide range of optics and the Tactical Flashlight and Laser Sight accessories can be used. A patch later implemented the Extended Mags as an attachment. 800px-BF3-ASVal-1.jpg|The AS Val in the singleplayer level Comrades. BF3_AS_VAL.png|AS-VaL in First-person view. BF3_AS_VAL_ADS.png|Iron sights of AS-Val. BF3_AS_VAL_Cocking.png|Reload and cocking. BF3_AS_VAL_LeftSide.png|Left side of AS-Val. BF3_AS_VAL_MULT.png|AS-Val with assorted attachments Battlefield 4 The AS VAL is a weapon featured in the Battlefield 4: Second Assault expansion for the Engineer kit. It is unlocked upon completion of the Co-Pilot assignment. Compared to Battlefield 3, it has much higher damage at close range, and maintains its high damage across range. Similar to the Groza-4, it features a hybrid combination of suppressor and a heavy barrel making it more accurate than any other PDW. Its high damage gives it a large advantage at close to medium range, better than any other automatic weapon in damage per second, but it suffers from a small magazine capacity. The Angled or Folding grips are useful for reducing its 2.55x sharp kick. These can make the weapon more efficient at medium range accuracy. BF4_ASVAL_model.png|'AS VAL' BF4_ASVAL-1.png|AS VAL in first person BF4_ASVAL-2.png|Iron sights BF4_ASVAL-3.png|Reloading BF4_ASVAL-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 3 *The AS VAL has more unlocks than any of the other PDWs in Battlefield 3. While the rest of the PDWs have up to 12 unlocks, the AS Val now (after the 1.04 Patch) has 14 unlocks, due to the Sniper scopes (7x and 6). It also makes the AS VAL the only PDW that is able to equip high magnification scopes. *In Battlefield 3, combined with the M145, the AS Val triggers a glitch where, when aimed and then unaimed after, the weapon does not move back to its hip-fire position but stays where it is as if you are in Bipod's ADS until after sprinting, switching weapons, or entering/exiting a vehicle. *In Battlefield 3, the AS VAL has the least spread of any weapon, tied with the bolt-action sniper rifles, but the recoil on full-auto prevents it from being perfectly accurate with multiple shots in full-auto. *In Battlefield 3, the AS VAL unlocks the PSO-1 after 10 kills, this is to replicate the fact that it is an assault rifle and which assault rifles in Battlefield 3 unlock the 4x scope after 10 kills. *This weapon shares its bolt pulling animation with the AK-74M, AKS-74U, SVD, M39 EMR, PP-19, QBU-88, and SKS *Despite being categorized as a PDW by the game, the AS VAL is arguably the weapon in Battlefield 3 that deviates the most from the norms of its category. Contrary to other PDWs, the AS VAL has an average hip fire accuracy, unusually high long range damage for its class, a recoil pattern significantly more vertical than horizontal, and a pinpoint aimed accuracy. Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4 when sprinting, the numbers 6149 are visible on the left side of the gun. *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the AS VAL actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :*The VAL's description is almost identical to its description in Battlefield 3, but has been changed as the VAL is actually capable of mounting underbarrel attachments in Battlefield 4. External links *AS Val on Wikipedia References de:AS Val pl:AS VAL ru:АС «Вал» Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons of Battlefield 4 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault